maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Orangusnake Begins
"Orangusnake Begins" is the 24th episode of the first season of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, and the 24th episode overall. Synopsis Mao Mao goads Orangusnake and the Sky Pirates into becoming truly terrible villains worthy of a legendary hero such as himself. Plot Orangusnake leads his Sky Pirates in another attack on Pure Heart Valley, this time using his giant laser tube. Mao Mao is unimpressed as ever, and his taunting prompts Orangusnake to aim the weapon at the Ruby Pure Heart, which absorbs its energy with no apparent effects. After provoking Orangsnake into a melee battle, Mao Mao sends him flying, and the other pirates are soon launched after him by Badgerclops and Adorabat. Badgerclops takes issue with Mao Mao provoking Orangusnake, but Mao Mao claims he is merely trying to make Orangusnake into a more formidable opponent. As the Ruby Pure Heart glows ominously, the Sky Pirates return to their crashed ship, and Orangusnake shares his backstory. In truth, he is a cobra named Coby and an orangutan named Tanner, who met after a failed attempt to rob a traveler named Krispy. The pair became friends, but their next attempted robbery met with utter failure when they were defeated by a young Mao Mao and Bao Bao. However, after Coby wrapped himself around Tanner and terrified Krispy, the pair hit upon the idea of "becoming one", and Orangusnake was born. Inspired by the tale of his own origins, the pirate captain decides that the key to defeating Mao Mao is merging with even more villains. Soon Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat are attacked by "Hossaraffusnakerrang": Orangusnake with his arms down Ramaraffe and Boss Hosstrich's throats and Ratarang sitting on top of his head in boomerang form. The unorthodox combination actually proves somewhat effective, thrilling Mao Mao while Badgerclops warns that things will only get worse. Despite the villains' efforts, Mao Mao again proves victorious, and the Sheriff's Department returns home. As a storm rages overheard, a frustrated Orangusnake longs for the power to destroy Mao Mao, going so far as to say he would trade "his" soul-Coby and Tanner's-for it. The Ruby Pure Heart, glowing with the energy of the giant laser tube, emits a burst of power that envelops the Sky Pirates and their ship. The result is a massive mechanical titan, Mechahossarafforangusnakerrang, that seems to be a fusion of all the Sky Pirates and their ship. This new menace then attacks the Sheriff's Department building, and Badgerclops demands that Mao Mao deescalate the situation. Finally realizing that he's pushed Orangusnake too far after the villain declares that his new power came from the Ruby Pure heart, Mao Mao claims to be afraid of Orangusnake. It turns out that the villain and his minions are operating a giant mech suit, and while they're distracted gloating over Mao Mao's "admission", Badgerclops and Adorabat take the suit apart. Keeping up his act, Mao Mao sends the Sky Pirates flying again, though they are gratified to at last be "feared". Badgerclops' worries about the Ruby Pure Heart go unheeded as pizza arrives, while the massive gemstone once again glows with an ominous light. Characters *Adorabat *Badgerclops *Bao Bao (flashback) *Boss Hosstrich *Hossaraffusnakerrang (debut) *Orangusnake **Coby (debut; flashback) **Tanner (debut; flashback) *Ramaraffe *Ratarang *Krispy (debut; flashback) *Mao Mao *Mechahossarafforangusnakerrang (debut) *Mommyrangusnake (mentioned only) Trivia * This episode reveals how Orangusnake became who he is. * This episode also reveals the Ruby Heart being sentient. Gallery Videos Orangusnake's Origins Mao Mao Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:A to Z Category:O